


Волшебная страна

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Magic Fingers, Out of Character, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Молодой аврор Серафина Пиквери должна выяснить всё о Мэри Лу Бэрбоун. Но, кажется, в своих поисках она зашла слишком далеко.





	Волшебная страна

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, авторские фаноны о молодости героинь, их прошлом и характерах.

Их тайные встречи проходят в дешёвых гостиницах Нижнего Ист-Сайда, где чёрная леди и её белая спутница не выглядят самыми экзотичными посетительницами, где никто не задаёт лишних вопросов.

Сэра безудержна и выпускает такую же безудержность Мэри Лу из тесного платья. Мэри Лу дышит свободнее под её раскалёнными поцелуями. Их обнажённые тела прижимаются друг к другу так плотно, словно сливаются в одно.

— Мне так тебя не хватает…

Мэри Лу с наслаждением подставляет тело её неистовству и выдыхает:

— Почему мы не можем видеться чаще?

Серафина с неизвестной фамилией — самая сокровенная тайна, спрятанная под плотной тканью ежедневной лжи родителям, благодетелям и остальным — не меньшая загадка и для самой Мэри Лу. Богатая, деятельная, и слишком со многими её приходится делить. Однажды она обронила, что друзья зовут её только Фина. С тех пор Мэри Лу в минуты исступления зовёт её Сэрой. Пусть Серафина — Фина для всех, но Сэра принадлежит только ей.

— Ты же знаешь…

— Знаю… — отвечает она эхом и захлёбывается стоном. Сэра — волшебство. Если задавать вопросы и пытаться понять, она исчезнет.

Где та волшебная страна, в которой богатая темнокожая девушка вольна ходить куда угодно и развлекаться с белыми подругами, Мэри Лу не знает. Зато Сэра открыла ей другую волшебную страну, выдала блестящий горячий ключ к её телу.

Пальцы скользят между грудями. Мэри Лу кажется, что кисти Сэры сотканы из электричества.

Мэри Лу не знает, что пальцы Серафины зачарованы, чтобы наслаждаться всем великолепием тела любовницы.

Серафина хочет доставить подруге максимум удовольствия, чтобы она навсегда запомнила эту ночь. Как и тридцать три ночи до этого, каждая из которых должна была стать последней и потому такой важной.

Серафина прихватывает нежный розовый сосок губами, втягивает в рот и играет с ним языком. Изредка прикусывает, специально, чтобы сделать больно, а потом утопить в любви. Она переняла эту привычку у Мэри Лу, сначала приняв за неумелые, но страстные ласки. Так им обеим нравилось — на контрасте с болью удовольствие чувствовалось острее.

Серафина медленно ведёт руку вниз, едва касаясь подушечками пальцев кожи. Мэри Лу стискивает простыню и выгибается. Её темпераментности хватило бы на четырёх таких, одно лёгкое касание — и она уже на пике. «Что же с тобой будет, если я сделаю вот так?» Пальцы вслепую двигаются по изученной за тридцать три ночи дорожке, пока Серафина ласкает грудь. Она поднимает голову и смотрит в синие глаза, в которых тает лёд. Мэри Лу вскидывает бёдра и пытается направить руку в нужном направлении. Серафина дразнит её, выдерживая умоляющий взгляд, и гладит нежную кожу с жёсткими тёмными волосками. Наконец она выполняет молчаливую просьбу и в награду получает сладчайший из стонов.

Серафина гладит белое бедро с чувствительной его стороны и прижимает к кровати, раскрывая для себя всю горячую розовую влажность подруги. Она устраивается у её разведённых ног и делает то, о чём мечтала с того самого момента, как начала разучивать чары для чувствительности пальцев — погружает их внутрь. Обе на секунду замирают. Серафине кажется, что она сама на себя скастовала «ступефай», боясь пошевелиться, боясь, что мимолётное движение разрушит это ощущение.

Теперь Серафина обладает ею полностью, она внутри и чувствует Мэри Лу так, словно две половинки наконец-то обрели целостность. Когда эйфорическое оцепенение проходит, Серафина начинает медленно двигать двумя пальцами. Она ласкает Мэри Лу языком и жалеет, что не может быть одновременно везде, чтобы уделить внимание каждому участку белоснежного мягкого тела.

Боль вздёргивает Серафину, когда Мэри Лу хватает её за волосы и стискивает бёдра, — и медленно растворяется в удовольствии, что неизменно приносит ей вид Мэри Лу — растрёпанной, раскрасневшейся, обессилевшей и довольной.

Серафина облизывает губы и вытягивается рядом. Прикасаться страшно: кажется, что тело Мэри Лу соткано из блуждающих огоньков, которые так и норовят разлететься.

Мэри Лу долго приходит в себя. Дыхание выравнивается. Она поворачивает голову и целует Серафину в нос:

— Спасибо. Сейчас я передохну и займусь тобой. Сегодня ты особенно хороша. Правда, я так и не поняла, зачем ты сунула мне руку между грудей — я что-то должна была почувствовать?

Мэри Лу возвращает себе привычную деловитость, даже в постельных делах. Серафина обожает её во всех состояниях. Она не знает, сколько ещё позволит этому длиться. Возможно, пора доложить старшему аврору, что юная мисс Бэрбоун совершенно не опасна и не собирается продолжать мерзкие дела своих предков. Она умная, хваткая и потрясающе владеет словом. Когда-нибудь Мэри Лу устроится работать в The New York Times и станет величайшей журналисткой США. А ещё она самая красивая и чувственная женщина в мире, и Серафина запомнит её на всю жизнь. Но об этом уже никому не следует знать.

Мэри Лу с сожалением расстаётся с тающей негой во всём теле. Она переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами подруги. Шоколадно-молочные полосы навевают мысли о сладостях: кренделях, тянучках или зефире, которыми нельзя баловать свою плоть. Что будет прекраснее всего смотреться в этих сильных и ловких пальцах? Волшебная палочка.

Да, Серафина определённо ведьма. Но Мэри Лу никому не скажет об этом.


End file.
